It is possible, by use of appropriate nozzle arrangements and through the use of warm water under pressure, to simulate a steam bath. This capability is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,271 to Ginsberg.
The Ginsberg patent discloses an apparatus that may be added as a retrofit device within a shower stall to simulate a steam bath. The apparatus connects to the shower head and includes a flexible hose leading to a discharge nozzle.
The nozzle is designed to emit a fine, flat spray mist of water. A bracket angles the nozzle to direct the spray mist against the vertical wall of the shower. The deflected spray mist becomes a cloud of fine hot water droplets that simulate steam.
While the Ginsberg apparatus is functional for limited purposes, the shower wall functions as a "heat sink", absorbing much of the heat from the ejected fine spray mist of water droplets. Lower temperatures are not conducive to the most comfortable and beneficial "steam" atmosphere.
Additionally, the device used in the Ginsberg arrangement for supporting the spray mist nozzle is not useful for any other purpose. The apparatus is intended only to be mounted to the wall for directing the spray mist toward the wall surface. Shrouds are provided to cover the nozzle and enable its use in a semi-permanent condition. It is desirable, however, to have the ability to selectively move and operate such a spray mist nozzle within a shower stall for additional purposes, say, rinsing the users body or the shower stall walls. It is further desirable to have the ability to convert conveniently from a mist or steam spray to a combination of such spray mist with a more conventional water stream spray.
It may be understood that even with the several advantages recognized by Ginsberg, the above problems have remained in simulation of steam within shower stalls in making the most effective use of the water temperature, and in containing the resulting mist within the shower stall for maximum benefit. A problem also remains in the inability to use the Ginsberg apparatus as a spraying arrangement to accommodate other purposes, such as personal showering or rinsing the shower stall walls.